Inga
Inga, a mysterious boy who goes along with Shinjūrō. It seems that he and Shinjūrō are tied together by a curious bond, but no one knows the nature of it. Inga is usually protected by Shinjūrō, but when a crisis is at hand he protects Shinjūrō. When time comes, Inga can turn into a mature woman and help Shinjuro solve cases. Appearance Inga appears to be a young boy between the ages of 13 - 14. He has a small stature and very pale skin. This and the fact that his eyes are usually tinted light yellow, makes him appear very sick. His slightly curly hair is some kind of blue-ish grey. His hair is also very long and it normally covers his right eye. He wears a black cargo pants that are cut up to his knees. His left sock is black and pulled up to his knee, while his other leg is bare. Inga wears a light pink shirt, with a black waistcoat over it. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up to his elbows. He has a white, fluffy hat on his head that resembles a panda. Two black, long mittens are connected to the hat by strings and Inga is often seen wearing them. In addition, Inga always wears a black glove made out of fabric, on his left hand. Female, adult form When Inga uses his ability to transform in his true form, he drastically changes appearance. Now, he is a she, a full grown woman. She is quite tall and fairly slim, with large breasts. She has light skin, purple eyes and long purple hair. As Inga in his normal form, covered his right eye, Inga's female form has a black, filled up circle around her left eye. It can be speculated that boy-Inga has the same marking on his right eye, but this hadn't been confirmed. Inga's female form also has an adaption of Inga's panda hat. In this form, she wears a whit fluffy scarf behind her back, again with the mittens attached to it. While boy-Inga usually wears his mittens, female Inga leavs them hanging. She also wears a small black top and one red and one black sleeve, exposing her cleavage and a large part of her stomach. She wears red and black pants, but with only one red "sleeve". She wears a black, long sock on her right leg. Personality Inga has a very bubbly personality. He is always active and child-like, sometimes even naïve. He is very loyal to Shinjūrō and has an affectionate relationship with him. He admires Shinjūrō and calls him "The Last Great Detective". Inga is always hungry after the truth and wants to know the whole story as soon as possible. This is also why he sometimes "can't hold it any longer". This means that he is eager to tranform into his female, adult form, use his ability and find out the truth. When he and Shinjūrō get closer to the truth, he gets overly excited. Inga in his female form, has a slightly different personality. When Inga transforms, she becomes more flirty, but also more sadastic. She has a temper and sometimes resorts so violence. She is also way more cool-headed than the normal Inga, and even manipulative. History Inga's mysterious past hasn't been fully revealed yet. It is known that sometime in the past, he and Shinjūrō made an agreement. Shinjūrō promised Inga that he would show him what a true human is and that he would show him human truth. Inga's end on the agreement is still unclear. Plot Murder at the Ball Song of the Heartless Masked Mansion Abilities Transformation Inga has the mysterious ability to transform into an adult woman. When he has changed into this form, she can use her power that, when a question is asked, the victim has no choice to answer it with the truth. This ability has proven very useful in cracking cases, but difficulty is in asking which question so that the culprit will indeed be revealed. When she uses her powers, she takes the head of the subject in her hands and asks her question. The light in the room start to flicker and Inga's eyes start glowing with pink lights. She somehow transforms again, this time into, what seems like, a corpse. Her eyes and mouth are wide open and are glowing with the same pink light. The corpse then falls apart in pink butterflies and those butterflies enter the mouth of the victim, after which he or she has no choice but to answer the question Inga asked, with the truth. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main characters